Southern Love
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What would happen if Alice left Jasper for Jacob. What also would happen if an old friend rekindled his heart. I got this from a dream please only constructive critisism. and please no flames and I know put no flames means that I will get some flames.
1. ALICE

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. I had a dream about this so might as well write it down tell me what you think. No Renesmee

Jasper's POV  
She left me. Alice left me to go with that mutt. She left me for Jacob. I went back to my room she had already emptied the closet of her stuff which left jst a quarter of it filled with my stuff. We moved out of Forks and to a school in Port Angeles. Carlisle got a job at the hospital. In my room I set my stuff and down and sat on my bed. "Hey Jazz,want to wrestle?" Emmett asked inviting himself into my room. "Uh no thanks, Em." I said not feeling like doing anything. My throat was burning and my eyes black but I just couldn't go hunting. Emmett and Edward dragged me out of my room and ran to the forest. "Hunt now." Edward said finishing up. I did as he said and ran home. I just wanted to shut my self in my room for the next century. I was feeling miserable and I was probably making my whole family feel that way.

I tried spreading some happyness but it didn't feel right to do that. We all missed Alice. I missed even thought she told me "Jasper, I can't live like this anymore." I sat down on my bed. I knew all men never cried. I was raised that way, but I knew the only way vampires could cry was threw venom. Our family nicknamed it venom works insted of water works. I was having a whole venom works party. Tommorow I'd have to act like nothing happened and appear normal or at least a little emo.

April's POV  
I walked to my mirror no one has ever told me I was pretty or beautiful just hot. I looked at my long straight black hair and shrugged. I have never dated or anything. The rest of my family Lydia, Luna, Aaron, Skyler, Noah, and Helen every on had a mate. The only guy I remember from when I was a newborn. His name Jasper; he was Maria's main man. He killed many newborns but somehow I made friends with him. The day he was suppose to kill me he said "Go out into the forest and then when I tell you to run North." I ran North with Peter and Charlete. During all that time I was afraid to tell him that I liked him more than a friend.

I lost my chance he was probably happily married to some beautiful women that loved him. "Hey Ap, want to got to the mall?" Luna bugged. "Uh not now." I said lieing back down on the bed. Aaron came in and said "So who do I have to kill now?" "No one but thanks." I said pushing him out the door. As the door closed I had a vision. It was Jasper and his new family in the parking lot. There were four of them plus him. Everyone was coupled up but him. I immediatly felt sad for him but I also felt happy that I still had a chance. Tommorow I would act like it was a surprize and try not to look emo. As I was the one people called emo because of the vampire bites on my arms and my streak of red against my black hair.


	2. First Day at Port Angeles part 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Bells and whistles mean everything on it like badges.

Jasper's POV  
I walked over to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a green shirt. I did nothing with my hair cause well I didn't feel like it and I just wanted to get to school. I have no car so I had to ride with Bella and Edward. The lust floating in the car was almost unbearable but we got to school. I had a feeling if I rode with Emmett and Rose it would have been worse. I looked around and saw her. I saw April. She walked over and said "Jasper, is that you?" "Yep, how about you, you got pretty." I said actuallly calling her pretty. I actually liked her more than a friend but I'm not ready for a relationship now. "Uh thanks, so do you have your schedule yet?"She asked peering at my hands to see if I were holding it.

"Um no well my family and I were just about to get it." I said looking back at them for support. "Oh no you can take Jasper we know where the office is." Edward said leaving me with her. "So what's changed?" She asked talking about since the war. I didn't say anything should I tell her about Alice or not. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to make you sad or anything." She said rambling. "No I've been fine." I said trying to lie. "You suck at lying now tell me what happened." She said walking me to my first class. "Uh well my girlfriend left me." I said not meaning for other girls to hear. Play along she mouthed "Aw that's too bad you poor thing." She said with her southern accent. She went back to her desk and I realized the first class was history and it was Civil War history the whole year. "Okay this project I'm going to pair you up boy girl." the teacher said. "April you will be with the young man you were talking to this morning." He said as she stood up and sat next to me.

April's POV  
I was going to work with Jasper on this project. Yay! "This project is two reports one on an important civil war women and one on a man,"he said," the girls will do a report about a man and the guys will do a report about the women." I know everything there's to know on Robert E Lee. I hope Jasper knows some important women or he's toast. "You can dress up for extra credit." He said making me smile. Aaron is the hugest pack rat I've ever seen he probably has his unifrom with all the bells and whistles still on it. I looked over at Jasper. He was deep in thought. "What did women do in the war?" He whispered. "A lot I'll tell you more at lunch if you sit with me."

He nodded but said nothing. "You were always that quiet." He smilde but said nothing. "Say something please I don't want to be the only one talking." I said maybe a little harsh. He smiled and said "Uh do you have English next?" "Yeah, she hates me but I have a 100 in her class." I said laughing. He frowned and said "How can she hate you. You're like a kitten how do you hate kittens?" "Uh thanks." I said weirded out that he called me a kitten.

Jasper's POV  
FAIL no an EPIC FAIL. I called her a kitten. The bell rang and we walked to second period that we also shared with her sister Luna. "So you're Jasper Hale." the teacher said eyeing me. April grabbed my hand and said "Yes, he is." I sat by April and basiclly talked over her shoulder. "So how are you since the uh breakup?" She asked writing down something. "Uh okay I guess it's great to just talk to someone about it." I said quiet and fast the no human could hear it. "If you need to talk about it more, here." She said handing me her number. I took the number and put it in my wallet. The day went fast until about gym. "Do you have gym this period?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Sorry cowboy I have chior with my sisters, but you have gym with my brothers."

I smiled and went to the gym. I saw my brothers and another two guys that looked to be vampires. "Hey Edward, who are they?" I asked gesturing to the other two guys. "Oh that's Skylar and Aaron." I looked over to see Aaron puting Skylar in a headlock. Aaron was huge and muscular and had short brown hair crop cut while Skylar's hair was shaggy and kind of long. I gulped and said "Those are April's brothers." Emmett laughed and said "Well, I'll pray for ya."


	3. FirstDayatPortAngelesp2 and a house call

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Bells and whistles mean everything on it like badges.

Jasper's POV  
The two guys came over and said "So you're Jasper, I'm Aaron and this is Skylar." Emmett and Aaron talked about football while Skylar talked music with Edward. I was left alone so I thought about April. Skylar stopped talking with Edward and blurted "Watch it, she's my baby sister." Skylar looked scary. He was like one of those protective older brothers. Aaron looked at me then back at Skylar and said "What did he say." "That he likes our little sis." "She hates that name she'd slug you if she heard you call her that." Aaron said to Skylar. "I know how do you think this happened." He said pointing to his scar on his cheek.

"She slugged you." I asked. "Yep got me real good too never call her Ape." Skylar laughed as the bell rang for lunch. I sat with my family while she sat with her's. "So who's April, Jasper?" Emmett asked. "Uh someone I know from way back." I replied staring at her from afar. "Oh so you like her." Edward asked. I nodded because I never talked about girls with my brothers. "Well go over there." Bella said surprizing all of us. "Okay, I will." I said standing up throwing away my tray. I was walking to her table when we ran into eachother. "Oh I'm sorry I was just about to go over there." She said as we sat at her table. Aaron and Skylar stared at me like I was a member of the Voltori. "Aaron Skylar, stop being so protective and makeout with your girl friends." She retorted.

"So you're brothers always like that?" I asked. "Most times but more when it's a guy."She replied making me nervous. "Hey do you have any ideas for the project?" I asked hoping she would."Well first for projects I go all out so we're dressing up."She replied making me cringe. "So I'm wearing a dress?" I groaned. She shook her head and laughed "Do your project on Belle Boyd, and you can dress like a soilder." "What she was a soilder?" I yelled maybe a little to loud. "No, a spy but they had to fit in with the soilders." She giggled at my outburst. "Yes, no dresses." I rejoiced. "No, I want to see you in a dress." She laughed. "But if you need more information or want to get together to talk about the project call me." She said as the bell rang.

I got back to my family to find Rose scowling at me. "What?" I asked wanting to know what was her problem. "You and that..." Rose said interupted. "Don't talk about her like that." I said interupting her. Edward, Bella, and Emmett passed me by with Rose. Great my family hates me I thought. Edward came back and said "We don't hate you just the sitiuation." I walked away to Math and so on for the rest of the day. I rode with Edward and Bella home. My thoughts drifted to April and my feelings were passtionate and loving. "Jasper,quit it before I crash the car making out with Bella." Edward yelled.

I took out my phone and called her. "Hi uh I just wanted to uh talk to you." I said into the phone. "Uh Jasper, I'll call you back my brothers are in my truck so yeah." She said before hanging up.

April's POV  
Everybody wanted to go home with me in my truck. So I had Aaron, Lydia in the back and Luna,Skylar in the bed and all of our junk in the passenger seat. We got back to our home in one piece and came up the steps. I picked up my phone and called Jasper back.

**Phone Conversation JASPER April**

**Hi So what did you want to talk about  
UH WELL DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER TOMMOROW TO WORK ON THE PROJECT  
Sure and is your dad Carlisle Cullen  
UH YEAH WHY  
well my father knows yours he is coming over to talk to your dad  
YOU THINK YOU COULD HITCH A RIDE  
Yep it's a secret but I'm his favorite next to his wife  
UR MY FAVORITE TOO  
Aww that was sweet I have to go sorry**

**End of phone conversation**

Jasper's POV  
Edward was at my door during the whole conversation. "You're my favorite, really how forward can you get." He said walking away. "Hey Emmett, I need help." I yelled trying to find him. "You're telling me." I heard him say. "Okay, can you help me figure out what to wear?" I asked desperate. "Okay, go shirtless and only in your boxers."He adviced. "Thanks Em." I said sarcasticly. I went back to my room until the door bell rang. I ran out of my room knocking Carlisle down. "Oh sorry." I said as I helped him up.

He opened up the door and there was April and her father. " hello."Her father said. "Noah, is that you." Carlisle asked letting them in. "Yep, is it you Carly?" Noah said laughing. Carlisle cringed at his nickname but smiled. "And this ..." Carlisle said not knowing who the girl next to him was. "April his.." April said interupted by Carlisle "wife." Both of them stepped aside and said "Uh no this is my daughter April." If Carlisle could blush he'd be the color of Bella before the change. "Oh I'm very sorry about that." He said taking Noah to look at some medical books. "So Jasper what's up." She said coming up the steps.

I could help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a red ruffle blouse(picture on profile),black skinny jeans(picture on profile), and some red heels(also on profile). Without the heels she's about 5,6 but with them she's about 5,7. "Do I look that,bad." She said making me come out of my day dream. "No not at all why'd you think that?" I asked worried I did something. "Well you were staring." She said sitting on the couch. The whole time we talked and I now know everything about her and she knows everything about me.


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Bells and whistles mean everything on it like badges.

Jasper's POV

"So do ya'll like her?" I asked as she left. Esme and Carlisle nodded but the rest were silent. "She isn't right for you,"rosalie said walking away,"Alice was right for you." "Edward, Emmett do you agree?" I asked curious. They both said nothing. "Great just flippin fantastic." I said walking back to my room. Edward followed me back to my room. "Jasper,she's amazing but I don't want you to get hurt again." He agreed. "She wouldn't break my heart she's sweet, caring,funny,understanding." I responded. "You know Rose doesn't care about that she just wants a shopping buddy." Edward laughed. I got the greatest idea ever. April didn't tell me if she liked shopping or not so I picked up the phone and called her.

**PHone Conversation JASPER april **

**HI  
hey something wrong cowboy  
UH KINDA  
what's wrong jazz  
UM WELL PROMISE ME YOU WON'T CRY  
i promise  
WELL ONLY MY MOM DAD AND EDWARD LIKE YOU  
oh im sorry i shouldn't have come  
NO YOU CAME FOR A GOOD REASON  
oh so you like me and doesn't care what your family thinks  
YES DO YOU LIKE TO SHOP  
uh no why  
OH WELL THE SISTER THAT DOESNT LIKE U DOES  
oh well im sorry for the shopping bill  
HA THANKS R U OKAy THOUGH  
uh yeah i got to go bye **

**End of phone conversation**

April's POV  
I threw my phone in my room and told Noah I need to hunt. I didn't need to I just needed to get away from it all. I sat in a little meadow I found and cried. "Baby are you okay?" I heard someone behind me say. "Aaron go back to the house and leave me alone!" I yelled turning around to see who ever was behind me. It was Jasper. "How did you find me?" I asked knowing I went a good distance away from his house. "Your scent and you said you wouldn't cry." He said softly. "I lied." I laughed. "Come here." He said holding out his arms to give me a hug. I was sitting on Jasper's lap with his arms around me when I asked "Do you still love me?" He looked at me with the most passionated face and said "Yes, why wouldn't I."

"I don't know but why doesn't your family like me?" I asked serious. "The same reason I love you. You aren't Alice." He said truthfully. "Do you want to go back home or stay here until your brothers find you?" He asked standing up. "Go home." I said standing up holding his hand. We ran together holding hands. She opened the back door and walked in with me. Her mother, Helen, looked up and said "Who's this and why were you crying?" "Uh this is Jasper and uh well his brothers and sisters don't like me." I said a little chocked up. I gave Jasper the tour stopping at my room. So far we didn't run into any of my sisters. I opened the door and inside were my two sisters, all the makeup,in the world and a straightner. Jasper almost ran but I was holding his hand. "April , we are giving you a makeover and who's that." Luna said pointing the straightner at Jasper. "Sure this is Jasper." I said letting him in and sitting on the chair.

"Uh It seems you are having a girl moment so I'm gonna leave." He said dodging for the door. "No Jasper stay, please." I begged using the puppy face. "Okay just keep the straightner away from me." He said sitting on the bed. "Okay I wasn't even thinking about straightening your mane." I said messing up his hair. First they washed the streak out of my hair and dried it. "Aw your streak is gone." he said touching my hair. They put some pina colada lip gloss and then covered it with red lipstick. Next they put on some sparkley blue eyes shadow. I couldn't find my mirror so I didn't ge to see myself but the way Jasper was looking at me ment my sisters were doing good. They turned me around to face Jasper really fast so I almost fell out of the chair. "So did they do a good job?" I asked him. He didn't say anything he was staring but into my eyes. "Uh huh."He said nodding.

"Jasper why are you in my sister's room." Aaron said probably reading Jasper's thoughts. "She invited me." Jasper said hiding behind me a little. "Oh okay but the door stays open."He said leaving. "Aaron's driving my truck tommorow and I'm riding in the bed so I'm bringing my guitar to play." I informed him. "Really intresting." He said climbing threw the window so he could leave.


	5. Lake house part 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Bells and whistles mean everything on it like badges.

Jasper's POV  
"Hey Jazz, do you want to go to my fam's lake house?" April asked one day while I was typing the paper. "Uh I can't unless my family goes." I said thinking about being in a room with her family who clearly didn't like me. "Yeah, I know my dad is inviting your dad at work." She explained as I printed the paper. "What do you do on a lake house?" I asked never been to one. "Ride on a boat, tubing,water skiing." She listed counting them off on her fingers. "So do you go every year?" I asked thinking she knew how to do all of those things. "Yep." She said interupted by a brunnett walking by her. "April." the brunnet said poking her. "Lydia,what do you want." She asked as we walked around the library. "Dad said yes and who's this." She asked pointing at me.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, nice to meet you." I said before April could say anything. "Uh hi Jasper." She said going on about something to April. April mouthed something that looked like "Don't be rude I like this guy." I felt like dancing she likes me. "I'll see you at lunch, April." I reminded her we were "eating" lunch together. The girl April called Lydia looked at her like she killed her dad. They walked off to some subject.

April's POV  
I have never been more embarrased. Lydia interupted my conversation with Jasper. I told her that I was eating with Jasper alone. Everytime I sat with him Aaron or Skylar would walk over and sit down.

* * *

WEEK END

Jasper's POV  
Going to April's family's lake house I listen to my ipod. We stopped infront of this huge lake house. It was huge probably twenty rooms in total. We were greeted by April sitting on the porch wearing a bathing suit. "Hi April." I said entering last. As we came in Lydia came out and said "Okay People let's get on the boat." I sat down on a chair and when everybody asked why I wasn't going I said I didn't want to. April went outside and then came back in. "I forgot a towel." She said grabbing one from the table. "So you're in the anger stage." She said sitting down on the couch.

I was going to be a gentlemen but it was hard when she was wearing a red poka dot bikini and sitting on a couch near you. "Um what anger stage." I asked completly unaware. "Heart break, the first stage is the zombie stage, and then you feel angry." She explained playing with the towel. "And you know this how?" I asked a little shocked anyone would dump her. "Luna, Lydia and a teen magazine." She said reading my ipod. "Ah you like All American Rejects." She asked. "Uh no but the song is how I feel." I said taking my ipod back.

"Well do you want to ride on the boat and go tubing and all that." She asked giving me the towel. "No." I said giving it back. "So you don't want to sit next to me while I'm wearing a bikini." She said gesturing to herself. I thought about it and ran upstairs changing. I came down to see her with two towels. "Confident are we." I said getting on the boat. We sat together like she promised. Emmett had the amazing idea that he should go water sking. April stopped for a second and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked not getting it. "Nothing just watch your brother." She said pointing to Emmett. I watched for a second and bam he fell face first in the water. Everybody laughed even Carlisle. The thing that bugged me was that she knew it was going to happen.

Was she like _her._"Uh April, what's you're power if you don't mind me asking." I asked as Emmett came back on the boat. Aaron climbed down and went to water ski. "Um well I can see the future." She said as he came back up. "Group tubing." Luna yelled jumping into the water.

April's POV  
We managed to get all of us in one tube and starting tubing. I saw Emmett leaning backwards. "Emmett, I wouldn't do that." I said before we tipped over. We all climbed back on the boat when I had a vision. We were all siting in the den talking and then Emmett came in soaking wet. Aaron nodded as the "old" folks got off. Noah was going to show Carlisle the study he has here and Helen was give Esme the grand tour. Emmett was standing towards the edge of the boardwalk. "1,2,3." I whispered to everyone. Aaron, Skylar and Edward worked together and basicly threw Emmett of the boardwalk.

We ran inside and changed. Noah was in the den talking with Carlisle. So we joined them and ended playing "Have you done it?" "Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Aaron asked. Jasper,Edward,Aaron,Noah, and I raised our hands. Everyone stared at Noah, we never knew he had a wild side. "Have you ever played dress up?" Luna asked being the random one. I raised my hand high like a kindergardener. Jasper laughed and asked "What was it and why?" "Mermaid, and I was bored." I whispered into his ear.


	6. Lake house part 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. .

Jasper's POV  
Everyone went to go hunting leaving April and I alone. April laid on the couch while I took the floor infront of the couch. "Jasper, what would happen if _she _came back?" April said sitting up. She stood up and sat beside me. "I'd say Alice forget about me it was your decision to leave." I told her. "So you wouldn't get back together." She said sounding unsure of herself. "April, I love you and would never let you go." I said meaning what I said.

We sat close together until the lights suddenly began to dim. "Luna stop and please leave." April said looking at the light switch. The lights came back on then I saw April's head on my shoulder. "You can come closer I won't bite." I said getting her to lay her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and smelled her hair. It smelled like cinnamon. It was so addictive I could get drunk off the smell of her hair.

Our family came back in but we didn't care. Our lips were so close until we heard "And that is why I never wear V neck Tshirts at the hospital." Noah and Carlisle stopped and then Noah pulled Carlisle to the study without missing a beat. We finally kissed and it was wet. That might be because her brothers shot us with water guns. We broke the kiss. She jumped up and tossed me a water gun. We both being veterans we soaked them. After the water "war" Aaron and Skylar sat on the porch watching the lake. April and I were going to jump down from a tree and soak them with a hose.

April's POV  
"3,2,1 go." I whispered to Jasper. We sprang from a tree and turned the hose on. The shock of the water made them jump into the lake. We nearly fell down laughing. We ran inside and Jasper locked the door and hurried to lock the windows. Everyone else was in the den watching a movie getting comfy together. Jasper and I ran up to the other den and sat and talked for what seemed like ever. We came down in time to see a dripping wet Aaron and Skylar.

"Aaron, Skylar why are you two dripping wet?" Helen asked angry for making the floors wet. "I don't know ask the War couple." Aaron said pointing over to Jasper and I. "April, what did you do?" Noah asked breathing deeply before. "I'm offended that you would assume that." I said playing the game I always did when in trouble. "Okay, well what did Aaron and Skylar think you did?" He asked throwing the game right back at me. "Jumping off a tree and soaking them with the hose then locking them out." I said proud of ourselves. "Ah well that's a pretty good prank but not as good as the one they get for revenge." Noah said basicly giving them permission to prank me.

"Well tell them to bring it on." I said challenging them to prank me. Jasper looked scared about the revenge but then said "Do your worst." They nodded and headed off to plan. Emmett and Edward went with them followed by their wivies. "Uh April, do you think they really are gonna get us back good." Jasper asked worried. I laughed and said "Jasper, you're forgeting I can see the future." He laughed "Then why did you challenge them to prank us." "So they'd try and we can flip it back on them."I said thinking. "I love how you're an evil genuis." Jasper said holding me in his arms. "Yes, I know." I said settling my head into his chest.


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Thoughts r like this

**Week after the LaKe HoUsE tRiP**

Jasper's POV

We got an A on the project. It went perfect. We were sitting in the lunch room with her family. We combined our table and her table. I sat by her and was holding her hand under the table. Suddenly she squeezed my hand that was the sign for she was having a vision. She had been having strange vision and was questioning my faith in our relationship. "No no not now we just." She mumbled coming out of the vision.

"Alice." Edward whispered. Crap, that is the last thing I need to happen, I thought. April picked up her tray and threw it away walking off to the library. "Edward, I don't think April's feeling well I'm gonna take her home." I said signaling I'd need to him to get our homework. I walked to the library to see her sitting on the floor behind a shelf crying her eyes out. "April, I'll never hurt you but please tell me what I did in the vision." I said sitting by her. "You kissed her." She said standing up. "Like this," I said kissing her softly. "Or like this." I said kissing her with full passion.

"Well not like the secound one." She said exhaling heavy. "Do you not feel well I could take you home." I said hoping she'd get that we both needed some alone time together. She nodded and said "I'm a very good actoress." We walked to the nurse. I looked over my shoulder to see her. She looked like she was about to die. She was moaning and groaning. I was telling the nurse I could take her home and it worked. I filled the air with sympathy. The nurse was crying for April by the time we got out of there. We were in my new truck Carlisle got me when she laughed and said "Hit the emotions a little bit my emo lover." I looked at her like she grew another head. "The rumors say we are the Emo couple." She explained as we pulled up to her house.

She opened the door and gasped. Inside was standing _her._ "Alice, what the heck are you doing here?" I yelled puting my arm around April. "Jazzy Poo, I want you back." She said using my old nickname. April looked hurt. The emotions from her were depression, sadness, and anger. "How could you just leave him." April yelled. Alice looked mad enough to kill someone. "That's it." She said charging her. Alice pulled my grip from April and slammed me into a wall planting my lips onto her's. I tried fighting her off. Why couldn't I fight her off. She had gotten stronger.

Alice let go of me and was slammed against the wall by April. "No one does that." April said punching her again and again. Alice was being beaten senceless. April opened the door and took Alice outside and kicked her out. She came back in and her face and emotion yelled Get out before I kill you. "Jasper, I want you to leave." She said clearly disappointed. "April, please let me explain." I said as she closed the door. I walked back to my home. I walked inside to find Esme and Carlisle home early.

I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands. "What happened, son?" Carlisle asked. "I did something horrible." I mumbled through my hands. "We have to move again." Carlisle replied. I shook my head and said "Alice came, kissed me and got kicked out by April." "Oh did you explain." Carlisle said be resonable. "She didn't let me." I answered. "Oh well you need to." he said obviously. I nodded sarcasticly when the door opened to reveal Alice. I walked to the door which she was blocking. "Move."I said pushing her away from the door.

April's POV  
I felt hurt and betrayed. I sat in my room and cried. I thought about the kisses we shared in the library. Did they mean nothing to him?


	8. Firecracker

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Thoughts r like this.

April's POV  
I heard a knock on my window. I turned pulling out my ear buds and saw it was Jasper. I moved the curtain and continued listening to music. In a few seconds I heard Helen say I had a vistor. I came out of my room with my tank top and some shorts on. "What do you want?"I hissed seeing it was Jasper. Helen walked away. "A second chance." He said quietly. "Why would you want me while you have this so called "Alice" that loves you." I yelled at him.

He looked down at the floor. "Uh no she doesn't she left me saying she found her one and only." He replied still looking at the floor. I looked up at him studied his face. The dark circles around his eyes were darker something that only happens after venom crying. His eyes now more serious and pained. "Jasper, I don't know if I can forgive you just like that." I said snapping. "I'm not asking you to just give me, us another chance." He said turning away to leave.

I was left alone to think. I didn't go to school today because of my zombieness. Noah told the school I was sick with something that would last a least a week. I helped Helen clean and wnt to my room. I wrote in many diaries over the years. A few were from the Vampire wars, some were from the Great Depression. This would be my 13th notebook. "April, come with me." Noah said. Noah dragged her outside to the baseball field.

They both sat in the middle of the field with a baseball. "Are we going to throw the ball?" I asked unsure of what we're doing. "No, but tell me what's going on, you haven't hunted in days,haven't graced the family with your appearance." Noah said picking up the ball. I wish now Noah could read minds. "Um well Jasper came to appolgize for uh kissing his ex wife." I mumbled. Noah nodded and threw the ball to me.

He began running backwards. I threw it back to him and he caught it barehanded. Even though he was strong you could hear a little pop as he caught the ball. If Noah were a human I would have shattered his whole left hand. We went back and forth until we heard russling in a bush. We both tensed and crouched. "Come out." Noah said standing back up. Jasper came out of the bush.

"April, please give me another chance." He said stepping forward. Noah ran off saying something about making it less akward. I was throwing the base ball to myself. Jasper walked over and sat in the grass with me. I didn't look at him but something told me he was angry with himself and at Alice. "Jasper, I really don't know it's just seeing her kiss you it..." I said stopping myself. He look me straight in the eye and said " I'm really sorry like you can't imagine ask Edward he's been hearing how much I want, no need you back."

I looked up at him and said "Poor Edward and Skylar how about so we don't hurt them or ourselves get back together." Jasper closed his eyes and as fast as a bullet he picked me up and ran back to his house. I rolled me eyes as he put me down. "I can run you know maybe even faster." I said flirty. "What ever, yes the window is unlocked and no one's in Edward's room." Jasper said as he opened the window.

We climbed in the window and were now in Edward's room. With in seconds we were kissing. There were dents in the walls now Jasper and April shaped.

Jasper's POV  
It felt so good for April to be back in my arms. I really missed her. I was kissing her neck when I heard " What the heck are you doing in my room?" We both looked over to see Edward with Bella. "We we're..." I said looking for April to help. "A project." She said on the top of her head. "What subject?" Edward asked smirking. I thought of being cute but April stole my idea and said "Chemistry."

"Okay well take your "Chemistry" project in your room before you two tear up mine." Edward said pointing to the door. We walked to my room and I forgot that the radio was on. It was on the song Sold by John Michael Montogomery. "I love that song." She said sitting on the coach. Be my Baby tonight came on and I though I'd die I told Emmett this was the song I thought of April. "Hey Jasper this is April's song." He said coming in my room not noticing she was there.

April sat there listening to the song. "So are you two okay I heard you two making out in Eddie's room." Emmett said. "Em I assure we are fine." April said as the song ended. "So you think of me when that song comes on." She asked purely interested. "Uh yeah it was after the lake house that I found the song." I said embarrased. "Better than Firecracker." She said laughing. THat song came on and we both laughed.

I put my arm around her on the couch. Her phone started ringing. She pulled out the phone and saw it was a text from Lydia asked where she was. She texted back at the Cullens and threw the phone into her canvas bag.


End file.
